Aaron Mifune
Aaron Mifune is a soldier within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and also a member of the Shanxi Temple, as well as a Disciple of the Black Heaven and Earth School. Plot Aaron Mifune was raised on Pandaria, shortly before the Cataclysm his father and mother were taking him over the seas to Stormwind, after visiting Theramore for a short time. When the Catacysm struck their ship was thrown off course and eventually they were shipwrecked on a small island. Aaron was the only survivor, he stayed there for nearly a month before he was rescued, arriving by boat was a small fishing turtle owned by a Pandaran fisherman. Aaron was rescued and brought back to Pandaria where he was adopted by a family, over time he learned Martial Arts. But before the invasion of Pandaria he was chosen by a master the continue on a sacred art, The Black Heaven and Earth Martial Art. History Aaron was chosen by Mairne to go down to the surface as the advance search party. He eventually was sent out to search the town on his own, but came under attack from Hollows. Aaron later found Chad, killing two hollows effortlessly during so, and tries to interrogate him as to the location of the Shinigami. Chad and Aaron fought, and the latter won easily enough, and when Chad tried to attack once more Aaron broke his arm with a single strike to his joint. Aaron planned to bring Chad back to the Garadar before he was attacked by Sui-Feng. Aaron fought her equally for a few seconds before both disengaged as started their fight on more level ground. Aaron and Sui-Feng fought for nearly an hour, trading blows and attacks between one another. Eventually Aaron was forced to release his full potential, and after forcing Sui-Feng on the defensive she activated her Shunko. After a ten minute bout Aaron was defeated, suffering severe wounds and also being rendered unconscious. He was collected by Unohana along with his search party and taken to the Seireitei. After arriving he was taken to the Fourth Division to be treated and then imprisoned in the Tower of Penance. After Draga's escape Aaron was freed from the tower, he and everyone else traveled to the Twelfth Division to recollect their confiscated items. There he took part in the attack on Shaz Domino, he delivered several blows and pinned the man down before he was killed by Augustine. After the duel he along with everyone else moved to get to the Senkaimon, and escape back to the World of the Living. On their way there they were attack by three Sternritters, Aaron and Mojin turned to face Jerome Guizbatt. Equipment Weapons: Aaron fights with his fits, although he uses two metal bracers and gloves when fighting to keep his hands from being damaged. Armor: '''Aaron doesn't use any conventional armor, simple cloth with metal plates over certain parts of his body. Abilities and Powers '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aaron had demonstrated great skill in Martial Arts, having extensive training over fifteen years since he was a child. He has shown to be capable enough to fight on par with Sui-Feng, a master martial artist in comparison, despite her being only at twenty percent power her fighting skills are unlikely to deteriorate. He fought her for nearly an hour straight and even was able to make the first blow against her. Enhanced Reflexes: Aaron has demonstrated exceptional speed and agility, being able to dodge and evade strikes made by Sui-Feng, a woman who is a master martial artist and assassin. Including to be able to take a Sternritter, whose power is close to above a Captain Class opponent. Enhanced Strength: Aaron is stronger than the average human, by controlling his Ki circulation system he is able to enhance his physical limitations to superhuman level. Bursts of speed and strength, even capable of countering a kick from Sui-Feng with a simple punch, even at twenty percent a kick from her can still level the roof of a small car. Black Heaven and Earth Martial Arts: Aaron is the Disciple of the Black Heaven and Earth School, a school that is known for having the most exceptional Ki Circulation techniques compared to all other martial art forms. Because of this Aaron has exceptional skill and powers, allowing him to go beyond his human limits and use his Ki in much more profound ways. * Walking Techniques: As a Monk Aaron can use walking techniques, these are high speed movements that allow a Monk to move at speeds that are nearly impossible to track. Even Sui-Feng, a master practitioner of the art of Shunpo, stated that the technique was fast enough to keep up with her speed. ** Jin: Meaning 'To Advance', this technique is to give a quick burst of speed forward, allowing the person to cover several feet instantly, useful for covering ground or even getting close to an opponent. ** Twen: Meaning 'To Retreat', this technique is a quick exit strategy to exit a situation, it is mainly used to propel the person backwards and out of harms way. ** Hwen: Meaning 'To Evade', this technique, not to be mistaken for Twen, is not meant to allow you to remove yourself from a situation, but designed to allow for a more reflex movement, allowing the person to move in any manner he desired to escape from an attack or strike. Without moving a great distance from a target. ** Hwan: This secret technique is rare, only a few can master it, it is designed to focus the person's will and allow them to actually disorientate the person they are fighting and actually cause them to see the person in multiple places at one time. This is effective at creating an opening. * Chi-Manipulation: Aaron can manipulate his Ki, his life force, to perform superhuman feats. ** Full Body Barrier Technique: By manipulating his Ki, Aaron is capable of creating a barrier around himself that can actually force a blow back onto whoever delivers it, he did it to a hollow by forcing its own attack back onto itself. ** Focus Stomp: Aaron is able to concentrate his Ki into the base of his foot and deliver a powerful downward stomp that can shatter concrete with ease. ** Soul Shattering Strike: By pulling his Ki into his fist Aaron can strike with force against anyone he strikes, he did so against two hollows and Chad, killing the former two and breaking Chad's arm after he was wounded. Before knocking him into a nearby car. * Black Origin Threshold: This is the ultimate technique of the the Black Heaven and Earth School, considered to be the greatest technique in martial arts, but also the most shunned. For what it gives outweighs what it takes. The technique works by forcing the Chi flow of the body in reverse, this has several effects on the body. The first is the loss of self, it takes away your conscious mind and switches it with you subconscious mind. In doing so Aaron loses all self thought and reason, becoming driven sole on his subconscious instinct and rage, leaving him to attack almost anything he sets his eyes on. ** Unlimited Ki and Stamina: When entering the Black Origins Threshold Aaron has almost unlimited Ki and Stamina, he will not tire or weaken as he continues to fight. ** Enhanced Strength: Aaron's strength is increased to monstrous levels, he was able to wound and take Sui-Feng off guard when he entered this stage, even knocking her unconscious for a second when he struck her. ** Enhanced Speed: Aaron was able to attack and nearly strike Sui-Feng head on, even at time catching her of guard while in the technique, and eventually landing several key strikes upon her before she countered his power. ** Pain Resistance: Sui-Feng noted that he felt no pain in his state, even with a broken arm he continued to fight without restriction or care, even using his damaged arm to block a strike she used while in Shunko. Even suffering likely life threatening wounds while in combat yet still fighting despite it. ** Protective Barrier: Sui-Feng stated that he somehow used his Ki to actually counter her Shunko during their fight, able to redirect and even cancel out her attacks, something only her master Yoruichi had been able to accomplish in the past. Trivia Aaron Mifune is an Original Character made by Jimmyjamster728, Aaron is based off Toshiro Mifune, a Japanese actor known for his martial arm movies, and Chun-Woo Han, The Secondary Protagonist from the Manga Series, The Breaker.